Extreme Yu Gi Oh Crossover!
by MelOta
Summary: An action packed duel story where characters from various different shows team up to fight a team of villains who plan to rule the world with a childrens card game, contains Dib from Invader Zim and many more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm MelOta and this is an extreme Yu-Gi-Oh crossover fic!**** (Played by correct rules, eg; monsters cannot be played face up in defence position etc.)**

**Main Characters**

**Selim:**

A Young Yugi wannabe, his aim in life is to become the best duellist in the world.He normally wears a yellow t-shirt and jeans, he is 10 years old. Selim has short black hair and blue eyes. He is quite aggressive and will accept any challenge if people have been harmed. Many girls find Selim charming and funny unlike his friend Leo, Selim isn't fond of girls though.

**Zoe:**

Zoe is a shy young girl, but if provoked can pack a punch. She wears a pink jumper and a blue mini-skirt she is also 10. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. Zoe is Selim and Leo's best friends; they all look out for each other.

**Leo:**

Leo is an ignorant boy who is extremely boastful, he is 11 years old. He has a red cap and a white shirt with his name on it, he also has red shorts. His eyes are brown and his hair is black. He gets extremely annoyed if people win against him, or if he doesn't get his own way. The girls hate him, but he likes them.

NOW THE STORY BEGINS!

It was the last lesson of Friday, it was a maths lesson. Selim was looking at the cards he had got from trading in the playground, Cyber Falcon, Mysterious Puppeteer and Turtle Tiger.

"Oh yeah! These are some awesome monsters!" he whispered.

The teacher came round; she was an extremely tall woman with short black hair. She had a really long nose for a human, and wore tight fitting red clothes.

"Selim Unique! What have I told you about brining Duel Monster cards into lessons?" she questioned.

"Sorry Mrs. Rosalinda," moaned Selim.

He handed the three monster cards to his teacher; she looked at him with an angry look as the cards were confiscated. Just as the teacher put them in her desk, the bell signalling the end of the lesson rang. It was the start of the summer holidays.

"Yay! Summer's here!" shouted one of the kids.

"I can't wait to go on Holiday to Poland!" wailed a tiny girl.

They all stampeded out of the classroom, the disappointed teacher gave the cards back to Selim before she could properly confiscate them. In the hallway, Selim met up with Zoe, his best friend, but not his girlfriend.

"Hey Zoe, what are you going to do now?" he asked her.

"Nothing much, Selim. I'm just going to get a new watch at the watch store," Zoe answered.

"That sounds really great; can I come too and watch you buy one?" Selim questioned.

"Sure, that'll be excellent!" replied Zoe.

As they were walking, they bumped into Leo. The cap wearing boy growled at Selim, Leo had been defeated by him a few days ago.

"Oh, hello Leo, still sore about the duel we had on Tuesday?" Selim asked.

Leo chewed off the eraser of a pencil he was holding in his hand; he spat the eraser at his shoe.

"Yeah, I am! That was because you were lucky!" Leo grunted.

"Come on Zoe, lets go get a watch," whispered Selim.

Soon, the boy and girl walked out of the school. They walked down the steps all the way down to the bottom; a lot of people were getting picked up by their parents. Zoe and Selim continued to walk along, past the ice cream stand; they also went past two old men on a bench who grumbled about today's youth. They crossed the street over to the other side; they walked down the pavement that had a lot of trees. After going past two cafes, the Emo café and the Nerd café, they finally came to the watch store.

"Those watches are really cool! What one are you getting?" questioned Selim as they both looked through the window.

Zoe scratched her chin as she looked at all the varieties of watches.

"I know! I want the G Shock Premium collection!" she said.

Selim watched her point at the watch she wanted, a blue sparkly one. Then Selim noticed the large price for it.

"Ghost of meat, that's too expensive for a watch!" he exclaimed.

Zoe smiled as she got out two gift vouchers, Selim's eyes widened as they shone in the sunlight.

"I can use these two to pay for that! Isn't that gripping?" Zoe beamed.

Selim nodded as she walked inside, he thought that she was lucky to have those two vouchers. Just then, a man came and stood next to him.

"That's the watch I need to complete my collection!" he whispered, Selim saw that he had eyes on the watch that Zoe was going to buy.

The man was tanned; he wore sunglasses and golden earrings. On his head he wore a blue bandana; he also wore an orange jacket. Selim noticed that he had lots of watches on both of his arms, he was obviously some sort of watch collector.

The collector's eyes widened when he saw the store owner give the blue watch to Zoe, Selim's friend came skipping out of the shop with her bag with the watch in.

"Oh Selim, can you stay here for a while? I need to go to the little girl's room," Zoe said as she skipped off to the public restrooms.

Selim stayed in the same spot, the watch collecor walked away in the same direction as Zoe did. Selim waited a little longer for her, a total of fifteen minutes had passed since she skipped off. He decided that it wouldn't hurt for him to go and wait around the restrooms for a little while. He came around the corner, he was shocked to see her on her hands and knees.

"Please, give it back! It's not fair!" she pleaded.

The watch collecter from earlyer held up her new watch and studied it.

"It was a deal, you lost the card game so you had to give me your watch!" chuckled the collector.

Selim came rushing to his friends side, he looked up angrily at the cruel collector.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" asked Selim.

"I am Shotaro, I have collected a large amount of watches. I'm afraid that your friend had the only blue G Shock Premium watch left, so I won it from her in a game of Duel Monsters," explained the collector.

Selim raised his fist.

"I'll get it back for her! Meet me later for an intense duel, bring your duel disk with you!" he shouted.

The collector walked away laughing, Selim helped Zoe up, she seemed really sad about losing the duel.

"It was my fault, I should have walked away. I've never dueled against anybody except you," she said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry Zoe, I'll win against that creep, lets go home," said Selim.

They walked past the two cafes, then they crossed the street. Those two grumbling gentlemen were still on the bench, complaining about skipping ropes. They walked past the entrance of the school, finally they got to the place that their bikes were chained.

"I hope you do win, Selim," Zoe said.

"I will! When I get your watch, I'll post it to you," Selim said with a grin.

Selim soon arrived at his house; he took off his shoes and climbed the stairs. He rustled about in his untidy room, wondering where he had placed his Duel Disk. He finally found it, buried under a pile of 'Hat Man and Souper Man' comics. Selim picked it up and strapped it to his arm.

"I'm ready!" he said.

Soon, he was off on his bike. He travelled all the way back to the publish restrooms, around the corner to the watch shop. He got off his bike and waited for Shotaro to arrive for their duel.

"I knew you'd come, ready to lose?" asked Shotaro, coming out from the men's restroom.

"Nope, are you?" questioned Selim.

They both activated their Duel Disks; they got ready to draw a hand of cards.

"Hey, to make this game a little harder, how 'bout we make this a 2000 LP battle?" Shotaro asked with a grin on his face.

Selim nodded and they both drew five cards. Shotaro and Selim engaged in a battle of rock, paper and scissors to determine the order of play. The outcome of the game resulted in Shotaro going first.

"Time to duel!" they both shouted.

The crazy watch collector looked at his hand; he then executed his first move.

"I summon Man Eater!" Shotaro shouted.

The Duel Monster came to life; the pink flower monster gave a threatening screech. The plant monster had 800 attack points and 600 defence points.

"Your move," chuckled Shotaro.

Selim drew a card; he knew the perfect way to destroy the Man Eater.

"I summon Tyhone!" he announced.

A cannon like creature with green scales and leathery wings was summoned. The winged beast monster had 1200 attack points and 1400 defence points.

"Tyhone, attack Man Eater and end my turn!" Selim shouted.

The creature fired a cannon ball from its mouth, annihilating Shotaro's plant creature. Shotaro now had 1600 life points remaining.

"I'll end my turn now," said Selim.

Shotaro drew a card; he then played two cards strait afterwards.

"I play a card face down, and summon Feral Imp!" he announced.

The collector of watches summoned a green fiend with a sharp horn; it gave a little squeak when it was summoned. **(1300/1400).**

"Feral Imp, attack his Tyhone!" shouted its master.

The green fiend pounced on the winged beast, Selim lost some life points. **Selim: 1900.**

"Your move, boy," said Shotaro.

Selim drew a card, he slammed it strait down.

"I summon Cyber Falcon!" he shouted.

The robotic bird was summoned to the field, before Selim could command an attack, Shotaro flipped up his face down card.

"Trap Hole destroys your machine!" he laughed.

The boy had no choice but to discard his falcon to the graveyard.

"I end my turn," said Selim.

Shotaro laughed as he pointed his finger at Selim.

"Feral Imp, attack his life points directly and end my turn," he chuckled.

Selim was attacked directly, he lost 1300 points. **Selim: 600.**

"You may have 1000 more points than me, but that's about to change! I activate the spell of Goblin's Secret Remedy!" shouted Selim.

Selim's points increased by 600. **Selim: 1200.**

"I also set a monster face down and end my turn!" continued Selim, setting a monster.

"He he, my turn. I activate the spell of Rush Recklessly!" announced Shotaro.

He increased the attack of his Feral Imp by 700 points.

"Now attack his face down monster and end my turn!" the watch collector continued.

Feral Imp leapt forwards once more, obliterating Selim's Turtle Tiger.

"My go! I summon Ancient Lizard Warrior!" shouted Selim.

A green lizard man with long and sharp claws was summoned to the field. **(1400/1100).**

"That's not all! I equip him with Invigoration, increasing his attack by 400 and decreasing his defence power by 200!" said Selim.

The lizard growled as its points became 1800 and 900, the watch collector gasped.

"Attack and destroy his Feral Imp, and end my turn!" Selim announced.

The Feral Imp was sliced by the monster's claws. **Shotaro: 1100.**

"You've had your last laugh! I summon the monster Giga Tech Wolf, and equip it with the spell 7 Completed. I choose to raise its attack by 700 points!" laughed Shotaro.

The iron wolf was summoned to the field; its attack was increased greatly. **(1900/1400).**

"That's not all, I activate Hinotama!" added the watch collector.

Selim shouted as he lost 500 points of damage. **Selim: 700.**

"Now destroy his lizard Giga Tech Wolf, I'll end my turn after that!" Shotaro laughed.

The Ancient Lizard Warrior was destroyed by the machine. **Selim: 600. **

"Looks like your back to 600 again! You're gonna lose!" chuckled Shotaro.

Selim focussed his mind and believed in the heart of the cards, he drew a card. His eyes widened as he saw it was one of the rarest spells in his deck.

"Looks like you'll be losing! I activate Change of Heart!" he announced.

Shotaro shouted as his monster was moved onto Selim's side of the field.

"Giga Tech Wolf, attack your master's life points directly!" shouted Selim.

The watch collector wailed as his own monster betrayed him. **Shotaro: 0. **

"I lost, but I'm keeping the watch!" he laughed after recovering.

"No fair!" screamed Selim.

Shotaro laughed loudly as the watch remained in his pocket, he walked away, and proud that he had crushed a child's dreams. He was suddenly stopped by a man with a lot of blonde hair and brown eyes, the man wore a blue and white shirt with jeans.

"Give the kid his watch back," said the blonde guy.

"Make me!" sneered Shotaro.

The watch collector asked for it, he got a fist in the face. Shotaro's nose was swollen; his eyes were welling up with tears. He ran away, crying, leaving the watch behind. The man picked it up and passed it to Selim.

"Here's your watch, kid," said the man.

Selim gasped, he recognised who he was.

"Joey Wheeler? The Joey Wheeler?" he gasped.

"Please, don't make a scene. I liked the way you played, you have some neat skills. I have to get going now, I'm visiting a relative," said Joey.

The duelling legend, best friend of Yugi Moto, walked down the street. Selim ran after him.

"Wait, can I at least have your autograph?" he questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! This chapter's crossover character is Dib from Invader Zim! I hope you like this chapter!**

Selim and Zoe sat on the bench in the large park in front of the school; Zoe had been reunited with her watch.

"Hey Zoe, guess what I also got," said Selim.

He reached into his pocked and pulled out a handkerchief, it had some writing on it. Selim handed it to Zoe, she looked at it carefully. Suddenly, her eyes widened, she recognised what it was.

"Selim, that's Joey Wheeler's handkerchief! Where in the world did you get that?" Zoe questioned.

"I met Joey after I defeated Shotaro; he said I was a good duellist!" Selim answered.

"That's really cool! I wish that I was lucky enough to bump into such a talented person," said Zoe.

"That meeting with Joey has inspired me to be the greatest duellist!" Selim shouted.

Leo, who was riding his tiny bicycle through the park, overheard Selim and Zoe's conversation. He rode up to them and jumped off his bike, he had his Duel Disk on. Selim and Zoe were startled at his sudden appearance.

"Selim I challenge you to a duel! I shall avenge my loss!" Leo turned his duel disk on.

"Fine, I accept your challenge, lets make this a 4000 LP game to make it a little quicker than the full 8000 LP game." Selim replied activating his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" they shouted together

They had a game of rock paper scissors which Selim won.

"I play Masaki the Legendary Swordsman **(1100/1100)** in attack mode and end my turn!" he said playing the creature

"Ha, is that all you've got, you might as well give up now!" chuckled Leo

"Never!" replied Selim

"I summon Frenzied Panda, and set a card face down!"

The purple and black Panda appeared holding a huge stick of bamboo **(1200/1000)**

"Now, destroy his Samurai!" shouted Leo. The Panda leapt at the samurai and beat the warrior to death with its stick.

Selim cringed as he lost 100 life points. **Selim: 3900.**

"I'll end my turn now. Scared yet?" asked Leo.

Leo's opponent drew one card, Selim smiled.

"I summon Kojikocy **(1500/1200)** and play a card face down!" he announced.

A warrior with large biceps and a big sword appeared on Selim's side.

"Attack!" the warrior ran toward the Panda.

"I activate Negate attack!" Kojikocy stopped the attack and jumped back toward Selim.

"Humph, I end my turn!" snorted Selim.

It was Leo's turn now.

"Yeah, your butt is so going to get kicked, I summon Silver Fang!" the small one shouted.

"I activate my face down card trap hole!" the wolf exploded into dust.

Leo grunted loudly, he still had a card that he could use.

"I play the spell card Fissure! Since your Kojikocy is the only monster on your side of the field, it is also the weakest! Now I'll attack with Frenzied Panda and end my turn!" shouted Leo.

Kojikocy was destroyed; the Panda leapt at Selim and reduced his life points. **Selim: 2700.**

"Alright, it's my turn now! I'll summon Harpy's Brother!" announced Selim.

A man with red wings and eyes like a hawk appeared; he had a sharp blade on his right arm. **(1800/600).**

"Now Harpy's Brother, attack and destroy his Frenzied Panda!" Selim continued.

The winged beast flew forward at great speed, shattering Leo's beast with powerful forces. **Leo: 3400.**

"I'll end my turn now," said Selim.

"Right then! I summon my monster Overdrive, and equip it with Horn of the Unicorn, increasing both its attack and defence by 700 points!" announced Leo.

The green all terrain armoured vehicle was summoned, its points increased due to the horn. **(2300/2200).**

"Now Overdrive, attack his Harpy's Brother, and finish my turn!" shouted Leo.

The harpy was obliterated by the machine gun. **Selim: 2200. **

Selim drew a card, he was in a very tricky situation, and none of the cards in his hand could save him.

"I set a monster and end my turn!" he shouted.

Leo grinned.

"Okay! Time for me to summon Dark Blade!" announced Leo.

A black knight with two magic swords appeared on Leo's side of the field. **(1800/1500).**

"Now Dark Blade, attack his face down monster!" announced Leo.

Lady of Faith, the face down monster, was destroyed.

"Overdrive, attack his life points directly!" Leo shouted.

The attack vehicle fired its gun, Selim's life points were reduced to nothing. Zoe clapped loudly, she cheered for both of them.

"Well done you two, that was a gripping duel!" she exclaimed.

The two boys deactivated their duel disks and shook hands.

"Well done Leo, that was a great game," said Selim.

"Yeah, you played really well too," Leo said.

Selim thought about Leo's victory, and the number of times he had won. He also thought about the number of times he won against Leo, he then saw something special about the two factors.

"Hey Leo, we've won and lost against each other the same amount of times, that means we're still about the same level!" exclaimed Selim.

"Hey, you're right!" Leo agreed.

Selim thought back to when Joey Wheeler gave him the handkerchief.

"Hey, since me and you are equal, how about we try to become the greatest duellists in town!" Selim exclaimed.

Leo's eyes widened.

"Yeah! Let's become the greatest duellists in town!" he said.

"Being friends with you has inspired me to become the greatest duellist in town too!" Zoe added.

From the bushes, a boy with glasses watched them. His black hair was pulled back in a scythe like manner; he was wearing a black trench coat with a blue shirt with a grey face on it underneath.

"So, they think that they're the best duellists in town? I think I better call off my hunt for the weremuffin and correct their mistake," he whispered.

Leo, Zoe and Selim were excited about their sudden proclamation. Zoe immediately began to alter her deck and make it into a better one, Leo and Selim looked thorough their cards. Suddenly, the boy with the large head who was sitting in the bushes jumped out and startled the three people.

"Hey, how rude," whispered Zoe.

"I am here to correct you about the statement you just made, you are definitely not the best duellists in town," said the boy.

"Wait a second, we never said that we were the best!" shouted Selim.

"Maybe his huge head was blocking his ears," Leo sniggered.

"How does that work?" asked Selim.

The boy with the trench coat coughed loudly.

"I am Dib, and I challenge you to a duel! Who's willing to battle me?" he questioned.

Leo and Selim didn't seem too bothered, they had just duelled. Zoe hopped off the bench and stood in front of Dib.

"I'm willing to duel," she replied.

"You? Okay then, get your duel disk ready!" Dib shouted.

Dib transformed his duel disk; Zoe got hers from out of her bag and strapped it onto her arm.

"Please go easy on me, I'm only a beginner," Zoe said.

"A beginner, eh? This'll be an easy victory, I haven't won a duel for weeks!" thought Dib.

He and Zoe drew some cards, they both engaged in a game of rock, paper and scissors to determine the play order.

"Okay, I won! I choose to go second!" Zoe squeaked.

"Let's make this a 4000 LP duel, I've got to go and take some pictures of the lesser vampire lemon imp before it returns to its home planet," Dib explained.

"TIME TO DUEL!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! This chapter still has Dib from Invader Zim. **

Dib drew a card and began to play out his move.

"First, I summon Virtual Chakra, I also play a card face down!" he announced.

A floating torso of a silver angel like robot appeared in front of Dib, it had wings made from swords. **(1350/1000).**

"I'll end my turn now!" he concluded.

Zoë looked for a card to play after she drew one.

"Okay, I summon Christ Riser X!" she shouted.

A female warrior wearing white armour with a blue trim appeared; she carried a large feather like sword. **(1650/1200).**

"Now, attack his machine!" Zoë continued.

The lady warrior ran forwards, she held her sword high and bought it down upon the robotic monster, destroying it.

"Ha, my Virtual Chakra's effect makes me lose no LP when it is destroyed! Now I'll activate Tetrahedral Prison!" Dib laughed.

Christ Riser X became trapped in a glass container.

"Now your monster cannot attack, be tributed, affected by any of your spell cards and its attack is reduced to zero!" explained Dib.

"Oh no! Looks like I'll have to end my turn!" Zoë said, sadly.

Dib smiled, it was his turn now.

"I'll summon Two-Headed King Rex!" he shouted.

A two headed purple winged dinosaur appeared, it roared as it came to life. **(1600/1200).**

"Now I'll play a card face down and end my turn!" he concluded.

Zoë drew a card and commenced her move.

"I'll play a card face down in defence position, I'll also play another card face down and end my turn," she announced.

Dib drew a card, now it was his go.

"I summon Blackland Fire Dragon!" he announced.

A green dragon was summoned to aid the dinosaur monster. **(1500/800).**

"Two-Headed King Rex, attack her face down card!" he shouted.

His dinosaur crushed the fragile Hibikime under its foot.

"Now dragon, attack her Christ Riser X!" Dib continued.

The creature was about to attack, but Zoë played her trap card.

"Starry Curtain Rise! This card negates your attack on my Christ Riser monster!" Zoë exclaimed.

"Drat…I'll end my turn," Dib said.

It was Zoë's turn; she needed a way to get past the two strong creatures that guarded Dib.

"I summon Queen's Double!" she shouted.

A girl holding sharp blades between her fingers was summoned. **(350/300).**

"Ha! That monster is so weak!" Dib laughed.

Zoë then activated a spell card.

"I equip her with Heart of Clear Water! This prevents her from being destroyed! I play a card face down, and activate Queen's Double's ability! Now, attack his LP directly!" announced Zoë.

The warrior girl attacked Dib's life points, he cringed from the attack. **Dib: 3650.**

"I'll end my turn now, its impossible for you to destroy my monster!" Zoë said.

Dib started his turn.

"Yeah, but it's possible for me to damage you!" Dib shouted.

He pointed his finger.

"Two-Headed King Rex, destroy her Christ Riser X!" he shouted.

Zoë winced as her LP was reduced. **Zoë: 2400.**

"Now Blackland Fire Dragon, attack her Queen's Double!" continued Dib.

The brave duellist flipped her trap card up.

"Spirit Barrier! Now I lose no LP as long as it remains!" she shouted.

"I'll end my turn then…" whispered Dib.

"My turn! I summon Christ Riser Z!" announced Zoë.

Another female warrior with a feather sword appeared, this time she had armour with a red trim. **(1550/1450).**

"Now I'll activate her effect! When she's summoned I get to special summon a Christ Riser from my graveyard, hand or deck! I summon Christ Riser X!" shouted Zoë, reviving the monster from her graveyard.

She pointed her finger.

"Christ Riser X, attack his Blackland Fire Dragon, and Queen's Double, attack his life points directly!" Zoë continued.

Dib braced himself as he received the damage. **Dib: 3150.**

"I'll end my turn!" finished Zoë.

Dib planned out his next move.

"Okay, I summon Blast Juggler!" announced the large headed boy.

A bouncing mechanical juggler was summoned **(800/900).**

"But that's not all; I activate the card I like to call Large Dire Missile! Since you have more monsters than I have out on the field, I get to choose to destroy one monster and one spell or trap card on your side! I choose your Queen's Double and your Spirit Barrier!" chuckled Dib.

Both cards were destroyed; this meant that the two Christ Risers were left.

"That's not all! I play the spell card Polymerization! Now I'll fuse my Blast Juggler and Two-Headed King Rex to summon Cyber Saurus!" continued Dib.

A large green t-rex was summoned; it held a powerful gun in its hand. **(1800/1400).**

"To make him even scarier, I'll equip him with Fusion Weapon!"

The machine was suddenly equipped by a dangerous looking artifact. **(3300/2900).**

"Oh no! Looks like that monster will spell the end for Zoë..."gasped Selim.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter still contains Dib from Invader ****Zim; it also contains Ben and Vilgax from Ben 10. **

"Cyber Saurus, attack her Christ Riser X!" exclaimed Dib.

The female monster was obliterated by the attack. **Zoe: 750. **

"Oh no, Zoe is low on LP!" exclaimed Leo.

"I hope she will win!" said Selim.

"It's your move!" said Dib.

Zoe looked sad until she drew a card. She thought that the card she had just drawn would defeat Dib.

"I play Christ Rising Circle! This lets me summon all Christ Risers from my graveyard or deck! Say hello to Christ Riser X and Christ Riser Y!"

Christ Riser X returned accompanied by a similar woman whose armour had a yellow trim. She had the same stats as Christ Riser Z. All of them stood together in a line.

"I'm scared! They don't have the power to defeat my monster!" laughed Dib.

Zoe still hadn't finished the move.

"I now activate Christ Riser Y's special ability! By sacrificing half of my LP, I can draw one special card from my deck!"

Dib's eyes widened, he knew what card she would play.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed.

"Christ Evangelical Circle! Now my Christ Risers can attack your LP directly!"

Dib dropped to his knees, he had lost.

"That was...fun," he smiled.

He got to his feet again.

"Sorry if I acted like a jerk…I had a rough day today, people are really mean to me," he said.

Leo and Selim walked up to him.

"Dude, that's okay! How about we become friends, we can all try to be the best duellists in town!" Selim exclaimed.

The ground suddenly shook, Zoe and Leo shouted, Selim ducked and Dib covered his eyes with his arm. There was a deafening humming sound as something emerged from behind a cloud, people were running and screaming.

"Whoa, what the heck is that?" asked Leo.

A large dark space ship hovered in the sky; it was pointy and evil looking. Everyone had retreated indoors, but Dib, Zoe, Selim and Leo hadn't.

"Aliens! I knew they existed!" exclaimed Dib.

"What do they want?" questioned Zoe.

"I don't know! When's Yugi when you need him?" asked Selim.

"This is big, guys…" gasped Leo.

A giant holographic screen floated above them, the picture was a black screen, and in the centre was a pair of glowing red eyes.

"People of earth, I demand to duel the human race into submission! If your puny planet wins, I shall leave you alone, if not, your planet shall be under my control! But, if you give me a device called the Omnitrix, I will leave you alone for the rest of eternity," boomed the harsh voice that sounded from the ship.

"What the heck is he talking about? We don't know anything about alien technology!" Selim complained.

Zoe noticed a boy running towards them; he was wearing a white shirt with a black stripe running vertically down the middle of it. His pants were dark green, he wore white shoes. His eyes were green and his hair was fairly shot and brown.

"Get outta here, this guy is too dangerous!" he shouted to them.

"No way! This guy wants a duel and there's gonna be nothing to stop us from duelling him!" Leo shouted.

The boy shook his head.

"I don't want you four getting in the way, I can take care of this by myself!" he said.

Selim stepped forwards.

"I know, but the more duellists you have on your side, the larger the chance you'll get to defeat this alien!" he explained.

"We'll be protecting the human race!" Dib added.

The boy smiled.

"Okay, my name's Ben. If you want to help me battle this dude, I'll have to share a secret with you. Do you promise that you won't freak out?" asked Ben.

They all nodded, Zoe seemed unsure. Ben fiddled with the odd device they had noticed on his wrist, he dialled in some sort of sequence then pressed the mysterious watch. There was a flash of green light, all four of the heroes gasped.

"Whoa…" whispered Selim.

In Ben's place stood a creature that resembled a giant dragonfly, it was mostly green but it seemed to have the same colour scheme of Ben's attire. It had four yellow eyes on the ends of flexible stalks, it had large transparent wings. It had six legs like an insect; the two at the front had small hands on them. The beast seemed to have the symbol that was on the mysterious object on its forehead.

"An alien!" gasped Dib, pointing his finger at the creature and gritting his teeth.

"I'm sorry this may scare you, I'll explain all once we get onto the ship. Grab onto my legs, I'll make sure you don't fall!" buzzed the creature.

"Sooo cuuute!" squealed Zoe, everyone except her fell on their backs.

"Ookay…let's just get on with the mission!" shouted Leo.

The creature lifted them all up in his many legs, Zoe and Leo closed their eyes, but Dib and Selim wanted to see the sights.

"Yuck, what's that smell?" asked Dib.

"Sorry…it's one of the flaws of this form I'm in," buzzed the insect.

He managed to get them a few metres close to the space ship, until a laser turret appeared and shot at them. Zoe screamed as one of the bolts hit the insect's wing, they fell down rapidly.

"Oh no, I'm injured! I hope you don't mind getting messy!"

With those words, he spit three large globs of green slime from his mouth. They landed softly on the roof of the ship with a loud splat.

"Man, yuck! What the…" spluttered Leo as he wiped the slime off his chest.

"Bug spit…not nice," huffed Selim.

"Sorry, it'll dry off. I don't think it stains clothes…" said the insect.

"Look, there's a way inside!" Zoe said, pointing at a trapdoor a few metres in front of them.

They were soon inside the ship, currently they were inside a large grey circular room with many monitors around the walls.

"Hey, where did the alien go?" asked Dib.

Ben walked from behind them.

"It was me, I can transform!" explained Ben.

"Whoa, you mean that watch lets you turn into that cute monster?" questioned Zoe.

"Not only him, I can morph into other aliens too. All I need is their DNA and I can become them using this Omnitrix," Ben continued.

"That's the thing this alien wants!" exclaimed Leo ", If we give it to him, the world will be saved!"

There was a sudden loud noise that made them jump; the screens around them displayed the same image of the mysterious eyes.

"Vilgax!" Ben growled.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter still contains Dib from Invader Zim and Vilgax and Ben from Ben 10. **

"Don't think that you'll just be duelling me, I have recruited three brainwashed cyborg mind slave zombies to be duellists. The first one is coming to fight you now!" boomed the alien.

Leo, Dib, Zoe and Selim looked at Ben.

"Who is this Vilgax guy anyway?" questioned Selim.

"He is an evil alien who wants the Omnitrix so he can take over the universe! We need to stop him from getting his hands on it!" Ben explained.

A door suddenly appeared on the wall in front of them, they all got their decks ready. The door opened and out stepped a strange person. His appearance gave the team the impression of a prowling jackal. His physique was noticeably thin; he had shoulder length hair that was the exact colour of burning flames. His large eyes were the colour of fine silver; he had a small delicate nose. He wore a black cloak; he had a locket around his neck with a red diamond hanging off it.

"Hello, I am Diamond Ninja 1, pleased to meet you!" said the man in a high pitched voice.

"Okay! It is time that we fight you!" shouted Zoe.

"But we need to think of a person who can fight him," Dib said.

Leo stepped forwards.

"I won the duel against Selim, so I should go first. Zoe and Dib went last time, so I can go now," Leo explained.

Leo and Diamond Ninja 1 got out their duel disks.

"Okay, its time to duel!" they both shouted.

"My master has agenda of world domination, so let's make it quick! Let's battle with only 4000!" shouted Diamond Ninja 1.

They engaged in a game of rock paper scissors, Leo won.

"Yes! I choose to go first!" Leo shouted.

They both drew a hand of cards.

"I summon Element Dragon! I also play a card face down and end my turn!" announced DN1.

A red dragon was summoned to the field; it had a long neck and a beak like mouth. **(1500/1200).**

Leo drew a card and looked at his hand.

"Hehe, that dragon is weak. I can summon a stronger card to defeat it!" thought Leo.

He summoned his monster.

"I play Dude the Flame in attack mode!" shouted Leo.

A man with a helmet that concealed his face was summoned; he wore red spandex like a superhero. **(1600/1200). **

"Okay, I end my turn!" Leo concluded.

"Are you stupid?" exclaimed Dib.

It was DN1's turn now.

"Element Dragon, attack his monster!" laughed DN1.

The creature destroyed the hero, Leo gasped. **Leo: 3600.**

"What? You can't do that! He had a stronger attack than you!" he growled.

"I can. My monster gains 500 ATK when there is a fire monster on the field!" DN1 explained ", Now I'll end my turn!"

Leo looked at his hand once more, he planned his next move.

"I set a monster and play a card face down! Now I'll end my turn!" he shouted.

DN1 drew a card.

"I summon Element Doom!" he said.

A demon with large black wings and sharp nails was summoned **(1500/1200)**

"Now attack his face down monster!" continued DN1.

The fiend destroyed Leo's Silver Fang.

"Now Element Dragon, attack him directly!" shouted Leo's opponent.

Leo smiled as he flipped up his face down.

"I play Mirror Force!" he shouted.

DN1 growled as his monsters were destroyed.

"I'll end my turn…" he whispered.

Leo drew a card and played it strait away.

"I summon Ground Attacker Bugroth!" he shouted.

Leo summoned a hi-tech war machine **(1500/1000).**

"Now attack!" shouted Leo.

DN1 grinned and flipped up his trap.

"I activate Lightening of the Warp! Now I get to cancel your attack, but also your monster's attack and defence points are switched around!" he said.

"I guess I'll end my turn…" sighed Leo.

DN1 drew a card.

"Now I'll summon Element Soldier!" shouted the villain.

He summoned a warrior in golden armour, holding a spear. **(1500/1200).**

"But I'll also special summon a creature I'd like to call Element Ragnar! When two of my monsters with element in their names are in my graveyard, I can remove them from play to special summon this monster!" continued DN1.

He special summoned a large black demon with four white wings, it roared as the glyphs on its body lit up. **(2000/1500)**

"And the best part of it is it gains advantages from all elements!" laughed DN1.


	6. Chapter 6

"Element Ragnar! Destroy his machine!" shouted DN1, the monster roared and obliterated Ground Attacker Bugroth. **Leo: 2600.**

"Ahh!" shouted Leo as his monster exploded in front of him.

DN1 laughed and pointed his finger.

"That's not all, now I'll attack with Element Soldier!" he exclaimed.

The fiend type monster struck Leo with his spear. **Leo: 1100.**

"Now it's my turn, I won't give up!" Leo panted, drawing his next card.

He smiled at what he saw; DN1 wondered what he was up to.

"So, you think you can beat me already?" asked DN1.

Leo commenced his next move.

"I summon Dude the Flash!" he shouted.

A yellow spandex wearing hero with a helmet appeared before Leo. **(1600/1600). **

"That hero doesn't scare me!" laughed DN1.

The good duellist played another card.

"I play Double Summon! I can normal summon again, now I'll summon Dude the Frost!" shouted Leo.

A blue spandex hero with a helmet on was summoned right next to Dude the Flash. **(1000/1600).**

"Now I'll play Pot of Greed, letting me get two more cards!" shouted Leo.

He drew two more cards, and then he played one down.

"Monster Reborn! Come back Dude the Flame!" shouted Leo.

DN1 knew that the boy was up to something.

"Now I sacrifice them to summon Task Force Vehicle: Flame Car, Task Force Vehicle: Frost Truck and Task Force Vehicle: Flash Jet! My flame car lets me take a Polymerization card from my deck and add it to my hand!" continued Leo.

Selim gasped, he knew that Leo would be able to win the duel now!

"Now I fuse all my vehicles together to summon Ultimate Task Force Mech!" announced Leo.

The blue truck reversed until it tipped over, it was now standing vertically and became a pair of legs. The yellow jet swooped down and formed a body and arms, the red sports car leapt high into the air and transformed into a head. The three vehicles had combined to form a giant robot. **(3000/2100).**

"Attack his Element Ragnar!" yelled Leo.

"No, I'm almost finished!" DN1 exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that's not all! My monster's attack doubles when battling fiends!" added Leo.

The robot finished the evil monster off by firing lasers from its eyes and then punching it rapidly, causing it to explode into a firework explosion. **DN1: 0.**

"No!" screamed the evil duellist before vanishing completely.

Ben, Dib, Selim and Zoe came to congratulate Leo on his victory.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Ben.

"We can go to fight the next duellist that Vilgax has!" said Dib.

They walked through some large doors and into another room; they waited for the next brainwashed minion to arrive. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of them. He had plum coloured eyes that glowed strangely, he had long alabaster hair. His physique was rather slender, he had a domed forehead. He wore the same black coat and accessories that the duellist before him wore.

"I'll be the next one to duel you! I am Diamond Ninja 2!" he roared.

Zoe stepped forwards, she seemed confident.

"I'll battle, I think I have a winning streak!" she shouted.


End file.
